Referring concretely to a blade part assembling structure for electric shaver of the kind referred to which has been general, bosses are provided to project on a base which forming a part of the housing of the electric shaver, a push-up spring and movable and stationary blades are arranged to be overlapped onto each other so as to be sequentially inserted to these bosses, fitting pins having a disk-shaped flange part are urged into the bosses so as to hold the stationary blade in the uppermost position with the lower surface of the disk-shaped flange part of the fitting pin to thereby mount the blade block to a blade holder. However, in the case of, for example, sweeping cut hairs entered between the movable blade and the stationary blade in such conventional concrete example, the fitting pins urged into the bosses are pulled out and the stationary blade is dismounted to be cleaned but, in this case, the movable blade and push-up spring will be also dismounted from the base, simultaneously with the dismounting of the stationary blade. This will bring about various disadvantages when the electric shaver is actually used. That is, there have been problems that, in the case of reassembling the blade block after the sweeping is completed, the push-up spring and movable blade are mounted on the base, then the stationary blade is arranged to be overlapped on them and the fitting pins is pressed in and thus the re-assembling is very troublesome and inconvenient, and that, if the blade block is disassembled by an unskilled person, chances of trouble occurrence in the blade block and of loosing any one of these parts will increase.
Further, the stationary blade 3 and movable blade 2 have been rigid blades of a thick material so that, though the sliding surfaces between the stationary blade 3 and movable blade 2 are finished by grinding or the like, a warp of about 0.01 mm will be produced and, when these blades are assembled, a clearance of about 0.02 mm will take place, whereby there has been caused such problem that, in case such very fine hair of about 0.005 mm as downy hair is to be cut, such hair will be held in the clearance between the stationary blade 3 and the movable blade 2 and cannot be cut at all.